Hunger Games Christmas
by HungerGamesGirl12134
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story so I wanted to pu that Christams felling in The Hunger Games to make everyone happy. There's one character that I made up[don't hate my please!] and she the girl named Veli


I set the turkey on the table and head back to the kitchen, when I hear the doorbell ring.  
" I got it!" I hear Gavner yell from the living room. It was probaly his new girlfriend which is my best friends sister. No not Primrose , Annie, Finnick's sister that I loved as another sister.  
" Annie you came!" I hear Gavner say and then giggle.  
" Of coruse I came, were's your sister?"Annie says  
"I'm in here Annie!" I yell so she can hear me from the kitchen.  
I hear her shoes clank on the floor as she finds her way into the kitchen. I wipe my hands and give her a hug.  
Fifteen minutes later everyone starts to show up. The girls in the kitchen and the guys in the living room watching a game of football. The doorbell rings and I answer it and to find Katniss' mother and father.  
" Come on in" I say opening the door wider for them to enter.  
" The guys are in the living room and all of the girls are in the kitchen helping me cook." I tell them both while hanging up there .Everdeen comes in the kitchen with us and goes and joins the guys to watch the game.  
"Primrose take this and put on the table and comne back to put the plates on the table. hands her a bowl of gravy. Arra jumps up and volunteers to put the plates on the table. At the other house we never had any fancy plates or silverware.  
"May I have the plates please Veli?" she ask with her sweet voice. I hand them to her and she runs off to put the plates on the table. The doorbell rings and Annie goes to answer it. Haymitch walks in with and armful of presents and he goes back outside to grab the rest of them. I laugh as Peeta and Justin try to bring the oversize bag through the small door.  
"Why don't you just cut the bag open and take the presents into the living room and put them under the tree?" I say cutting the bag open and letting the men take the presents to the tree. Haymitch comes in the kitchen to watch us cook and gossip about hot guys and girls that don't impress us. Haymitch's phone goes of and he goes out the room to talk to who ever. When he comes back in we're all dying to know who it was.  
"What I can't have a private life?"Haymicth ask after we all stopped freaking out  
."But who was it? You and Effie are going at aren't you" My Mother ask cutting the carrots and putting them in a pot. Hatmitch stands to pour himself some wine but I take the bottle away from him until dinner.  
"Well you have me all figured out now don't you" Haymitch says with a smirk.  
"Egh" I say as I walk out the kitchen to put the rest of the food on the table. Gale's brother and little sister Posy come into the house with gifts in there hands. Hazlle hands me a pie dish and says "Marry Christmas."  
Posy runs up to me with a little red box in her hands.  
"It's from Gale he wanted me to give it to you and this..." She pulls out a little green box with a pink bow on it and hands it to me.  
"...Is from me and my family" she says  
"Thank you Posy I'm open them when it's present time and if your wondering I got you a Barbie doll." I say and Posy goes to join the girls in the kitchen. The phoen rings and Hazlle answers it for me.  
"Shes right here." Everyone stops what there doing and looks at me as I take the phone from Hazlle. I expect it to be Cinna but it's not when I hear the deep voice " Merry Christmas sweety"  
"Gale! where are you ?" Everyones in the kitchen, but I pretend I don't notice.  
"I'm in 15 but I'm coming home tomorrow,I'm sorry I can't come for the dinner."Gale says I could hear the saddness in his voice.  
"It's okay theres always next year,right?" I say I wanted Gale here. My life without Gale wouldn't be a life I'd be the most depressed girl in the whole world.  
"Well did Posy give you the gifts yet?"Gale ask  
"She did and I put them under the tree"I say while looking at Posy who was playing with the doll I got her.  
Everyone giggles as Gale and I talk about when hes coming home.  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow theres so much to talk about." he says  
"I know I..." I walk out the kitchen into the living room to finish my sentence.  
"...I miss you so much" I say with a sigh.  
"You have to tell them about the relasonship thing."  
" I am, at dinner when everyones here."I say  
" I gotta go I love you." Gale says in his sweet and romantic voice.  
" I love you to Gale, talk to you soon." The phone goes dead and I head back to the kictchen. I put the phone on the hook and everyone looks up at me to read my expression.  
"The next time I talk to Gale I'd like to be alone."  
Everyone nods or either shurgs there shoulders while rooling there eyes.  
Gavner is chewing on a carrot when he ask" So what'd say, did you make out with the phone sis?"  
I throw a knife at his head and everyone flinces and stares at me.  
"Next time I won't miss Gavner."I say with anger in my voice.  
He puts his arms the air like he's been pulled over by the police " Alright,alright I'm sorry."  
Arra comes back in from the dining room and sees the knife in the wall and says " Veli you know mom says no hunting in the house!" She puts her arms on her waist and says this. I scoop her and say  
" I'm sorry I forgot I'm not in the arena,you might want ot go wash you hands because dinners almost ready."  
Everyone just laughs as Arra goes to wash her gets the guys out the kitchen so we girls can finish minutes later I'm looking at all the guest that showed up. Gale's ,Katniss', Peeta's, My Family, Haymitch, Effie, Justin, President Snow, Finnick, Rue, Sinica, Cladius, Cesaer, The Prep Teams, Darius, Avox Girl, Maria, Annie, Anime and his new wife Snow. Everyones talking and laughing,even Finnick and my father. Gavner stands with his glass in his hand and says " To my sister, to winning The Hunger Games, For cooknig an amazing meal, for taking care when Mother and Father were away, and to the most important, never giving up hope." Everyone stands, raisies there galsses,even little Arra with a glass of milk, and says  
"TO VELI!" after I finish blushing I go to the kitchen to get the pie. I set it on the table and hear the doorbell ring. Everyone, but Haymitch, Cinna, Hazlle, and Justin, look at each other and then look at me. I shrug my shoulders and say  
" I thought everyone was here." Haymitch stands, wipes his mouth and heads for the door. We wait and wait, Haymicth comes back in and I'm shcoked to see who's behind him.  
"GALE!" I scream his name and almost knock over my chair. I hug him so tightly not wanting to let go. I breath in his scent wood and snow.  
"Wait it's snowing?"I ask taking the snow out of his nods and I lead him to the table and place him in a chair.  
" Merry Christmas everyone!" Gale says  
We all start talking about the snow and Gale and I start to talk about District 15.  
" It's amazing, the people are really nica and everything it's like another Panem or somthing." Gale told me. Annie stands and says " Me and Gavner have somthing to say" Gavner stands next to her.  
" Is everything all right?" Haymitch ask  
" Annie and I...well...uh...we're." He looks down and sighs.  
" Spit it out already!" I say  
" I'm pregnant!" Annie says taking her hand in Gavner.  
" And we're getting married." Gavner says  
" We've been planning the wedding for weeks and tommrrow is the wedding." says Annie  
" So you planned on getting and raise a family..." I say but Gavner cuts me off.  
"Come on.." Gavner says but I cut him off  
" Nu nu, as I was saying, and raise a family... Without telling me?!" I say in a playfull voice. I rush over to Annie and give her a hug. Everyone starts to chatter. All the guys give Gavner pats on the back and shake his hand.  
"Wait! There's alot to do, theres the bachelor parties to do and the dress and everything."Arra says  
I stare at her never knowing she knew about that stuff " You know about that how?"  
" Veli I'm not dumb, I'm a girl I'm supposed to know about that knid of stuff."  
I stare at her and smile " I taught her everything she knows, but shes got a point through there is the bachelor party to do."


End file.
